The Bond
by dreamerx3
Summary: Edward pushes Bella away when the fear of hurting her becomes too much, the Denali's are in trouble and Edward jumps at the chance to leave, and it pushes Bella straight into the arms of Jasper, who was left behind to protect her. Lem/Lang OOC Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. That honor belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I am just borrowing them for your amusement and mine.**

**A/N: This takes place during Eclipse. I'm not dragging out the beginning like most stories do. I'm jumping straight to the point of the story, where the plot really begins. If I were to try putting off them leaving for a couple chapters, then it would be absolutely terrible because I would have nothing to write about.**

"Edward...please?" I moaned as he pulled away from me as soon as I put my hand on his chest and he practically flew across the room. It was inevitable, this happened every time. Usually, I'm the one to make a mistake and go too far, like trying to deepen the kiss. I mean, I did try to be understanding about his fears but it did absolutely nothing to alleviate the urges I had building up inside me every time we kissed.

As usual, his answer was always the same. "Love, we can't. It's too dangerous. I can't risk hurting you." I throw my hands up to my face and groan in frustration. "I'm sorry," he tells me.

Yeah, he's sorry my ass. Even I can tell that he doesn't feel any remorse at all. I don't need Jaspers ability for that. This is getting more irritating and frustrating with every passing day. I don't know how much longer I can take being turned down repeatedly. I stand up and start pacing angrily. Lately, Edwards been acting funny, it doesn't take much for him to pull away from me. If he pecks me on the lips and I put my hand on his chest or if I part my lips, even slightly, he pulls away. He doesn't cuddle me as much at night anymore. Ever since we got back from Italy, Edward hasn't been showing his love for me as much as he did before. He was so happy that I came and saved him – ecstatic that I was still alive, so loving at first. But then, slowly it has started to all fade. It's beginning to make me regret my decision to take him back. A knock on the door interrupts my thinking.

"Come in Rosalie," Edward calls.

Rosalie pokes her head through the door. "Family meeting downstairs in five minutes. The Denali's called, they need our help." She doesn't even wait for us to respond before she's leaving and I can hear the _click click click_ of her heals as she walks down the hallway. I follow her with a quick glance back at Edward to make sure he's coming.

Down in the living room, everyone is seated with the exception of Carlisle who is pacing. Carlisle is the one to start. "Eleazar called. They're having issues with some killings up there and they are asking for our help. The whole family is going, with the only exception being Jasper and Bella. It's too dangerous for Bella to go and Jasper offered to stay behind to protect her."

"What? Why?! I can stay and do it." Edward protests.

"Son," Carlisle sighs and starts talking in that tone of his that says 'this is how it's going to be whether you like it or not'. "You can't. We need your mind reading abilities. Jasper is the only option. We need Emmett's strength and Alice's visions. The rest of us are going to help because we know the area since we visit a lot and the Denali's requested all of us go. Yes, Jasper's gift is important and would be useful but it won't be as useful as you're gifts. Plus, if we need his help. He's going to run up and help."

I think Edward senses that Carlisle meant business because he turns to Jasper and says "You better take care of her Jasper. Don't leave her out of your sight. Not even for a second." Jasper nodded curtly.

"Everyone go and pack your things. We're leaving immediately. Pack light, but as much as possible at the same time. There's no telling when we'll be back." I hadn't uttered a word this whole time. No telling when they'll be back? Good. Maybe this time apart will finally make Edward realize how he's been treating me lately. Telling me he loves me but hardly ever showing it anymore.

"Love, I promise I will call you every day. I will try to return home to you as soon as possible." By the time he's finished with the sentence, he's also finished packing. With vampire speed and whatnot. I can feel myself blinking back tears. I willed myself not to cry. He comes over to me and kisses me chastely. "I love you, Bella. Remember, this is not forever. I _will_ be back. This is not like last time after your birthday party."

I try not to think about that time, where Edward left me because I got a paper cut and Jasper tried to eat me because every ones emotions got too much at once with my blood out in the open. I follow closely behind him as he walks down the stairs where the others are already waiting. After quickly saying goodbye to Edward. "Bella, it will be alright." I jump at the sound, completely forgetting Jasper was there.

"I know Jasper," I whisper. "I'm just not used to being away from him. Ever since I got him back, It makes me anxious to leave him because it makes me think of before, after my birthday party."

I see Jasper wince. I know he doesn't like to think of it either. A couple of weeks ago he came to me and apologized profusely. I told him he had nothing to apologize for. He was an empath and he could feel the bloodlust of 6 other vampires in the room. "I know, it'll be alright. What were you and Edward fighting about earlier?"

"He denied me once again. He was kissing me. But the second I try to deepen it. He denies me and off he goes. What's wrong with me, Jasper? Am I that undesirable? Am I that ugly?! He's always talking about his lack of self-control, but believe me when I tell you his self-control is iron-clad! It's me who has no control anymore…I want to be with him so badly, Jasper, but he just doesn't want to be with me. I wish he had the guts to tell me that to my face. I love him so much but often, lately, I'm starting to doubt whether he loves me or not."

"Oh darlin', you know that's not true. You're gorgeous and very far from undesirable." I see his eyes scan over what I'm wearing, which is a form-fitting sea blue shirt with skinny jeans and matching blue ballet flats picked out by Alice. I notice his eyes turning darker as he does it. Is he getting turned on by my body? Isn't that their eyes darkening what Edward told me happens when a vampire is turned on? "He loves you Bella, he's just trying to protect you."

"NO!" I screamed. All of my pent up frustration, all of my fears just broke like a dam and I lost it. "He is not trying to protect me! It's as if he's trying to control me. He treats me like I'm a child! He tells me what to wear, what and what to eat, he hides things from me, and he tries to make all of my decisions for me. He treats me as if I'm a stupid incompetent child. I sit there and take it because I love him. But if him controlling me is what love is really about between me and him. Then I DON'T WANT TO LOVE HIM ANYMORE! He knows I want to be changed and be with him for eternity but NO he can't give me that. He doesn't want my soul damned and can't risk it. But you know what I think it is? I think he'll miss my blood."

Jaspers eyes are wide as saucers by the end of my explosion. I sigh, "I'm sorry Jasper. I didn't mean to yell at you. I've been keeping that in for some time now and I guess I just lost control over my emotions. I apologize."

"There's nothing to apologize for Bella. You shouldn't be holding that in. Is that how you really feel?"

"Honestly? Yes, it is. I went to Italy to save him from his suicide because I love him and I couldn't let him think I was dead. I took him back because I love him. But now, I'm not so sure if loving him is what is right for me anymore."

"Maybe him being away for a while will be good for you then, and you'll be able to clear your head and figure out what is best for you."

"Yeah, maybe. Thanks for listening Jasper." I bit my lip in nervousness, "Jasper.. can I.. can I hug you? Would you be okay with that." Jasper smiled in response and wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped mine around his waist. We stood there for I don't even know how long. What felt like hours later he pulled away.

"Come on, you can fix yourself dinner if you'd like and we can watch Romeo and Juliet. I know that's one of your favorite movies."

**A/N – What did you think of it? Should I continue? By the way, I'm looking for a beta reader. If anyone's interested, please let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! Thanks for all the reviews and feedback. Bella's going to be OOC in this. She's not the same as she is in the books due to being pissed off at Edward, she's starting to mature and come out of her shell.**

**The Bond, Chapter Two**

As the movie went on, Jasper's mind was preoccupied for other thoughts so he wasn't paying much attention. Jasper didn't have the heart to tell Bella that Edward was only using her. At first, Edward did care for her to some extent, although he had suspicions that Edward was mistaking obsession with love. Bella was the first person that Edward had ever come across whose mind he couldn't read, add in the fact that her blood smells divine to Edward and Jasper can easily see how Edward could conclude that Bella was made for him. Although, it did amuse him that Edward was blind to Bella's thoughts when her emotions shone brighter to him than any other. No matter how much Jasper told him the truth, that his feelings didn't lie and Jasper didn't feel barely any love coming out of Edward for Bella. Sure, he felt a little but not as much as Edward was claiming. Edward would scoff each time and tell Jasper to quit making up lies just because he thinks becoming involved with a human is a bad idea. Edward had let himself truly believe that he loved Bella with everything in him.

Bella saving Edward from death had changed something in him. The whole family could see it, hell even Bella had made it known to him just a little while ago that she could sense it too. However, when the family prodded Edward about it, he just swore that he's too afraid to hurt her. He's doesn't want her life to become endangered by his hand or anyone else's. Lately he's been realizing that bringing her into this world was a mistake, no matter how much he loved her. He wasn't going to turn her and her life will continuously become endangered by him.

Hearing this made Jasper feel guilty every time for trying to attack Bella. He felt as if he's the one main cause that's ruining Bella's and Edward's relationship.

**Jasper's POV**

As guilty as I felt, I knew there was nothing I could do about it. During Bella's little rant earlier she felt determined, hurt, and I could tell her mind was made up. I couldn't feel one ounce of doubt coming from her. She truly felt like that, it broke my heart to see and feel her feeling like that. Bella was by far the greatest human I had ever come across. She was sweet and selfless. Everything she did and cared for she poured her heart and soul into. She didn't deserve the treatment that Edward was giving her. I didn't think humans could be beautiful, but Bella had to be the most beautiful person I had ever seen, even more so than Alice or even Rosalie. I know, it's bad of me to think Bella is more beautiful than my own wife is but it's true. I feel guilty as all hell, especially for checking Bella out earlier and lusting after her. That woman has all the right curves in the right places; she's just so sexy. Damn it, I can feel myself getting hard now. Either way, I feel guilty but I can't help my emotions. I know it's wrong of me to see Bella as more beautiful and caring than my wife, who can be a manipulative bitch most of the time. Always telling us all what to do, what to wear, how to act. Warning us of events that we'll do years from now.. it's very annoying. Don't get me wrong, I love Alice very much. She saved me from my darkest times and I'll always love her for that.

I notice that Bella's emotions turn to peaceful ones and I look over and notice her sleeping in an awkward position. Just as I go to move her, she moves and her head falls onto my lap. With her sudden movement I catch a waft of her green apple scented shampoo, mixed with her scent it smells divine. She used to only use strawberry scented shampoo, but recently Edward mentioned how much he loved it, and I think she changed it to piss him off. I leave her lay like that and grab one of my history books off the end table. I sit reading it at a human pace for a couple hours until Bella moves and she places her head right on top of my dick. When she starts rubbing her head around, trying to get comfortable I'm guessing, I can't help but silently groan at the sensation. It's giving me a hard-on. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, she moves her hand underneath her head and more or less grips my dick. She looks so peaceful that I don't have the heart to wake her up and tell her what's going on. She starts moving her hand a bit and it strokes my cock. I groan aloud in pleasure. I think of Alice and immediately the guilt starts but then Bella moves her hand and places her head on my lap again her mouth right on top of my cock and I couldn't even tell you what the hell guilt meant at that point. At that movement, my dick gets harder than it ever has been for Alice. I think this starts to wake Bella up, because the way she's laying with her face towards my chest, it kinda places my dick almost right in her mouth through my jeans. I try to will my hard-on to go away before she wakes up.

I can't seem to will my hard-on away fast enough because before I can, she opens her beautiful brown eyes and is confused for a second before she realizes my hard cock is almost right in her mouth and her right hand is tightly gripping the rest of it. At that realization, she shoots up in alarm. She starts to fall off the couch and I grab her and pull her up. As her alarm rises a little bit, I notice I grabbed one arm around her waist and I accidently grabbed her breast. If this situation can't get any more embarrassing between us, I don't know what will.

"Jasper" She rushes, "I am SO sorry. I didn't realize that I was basically giving you a hand job in my sleep. I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry." She rushes and she's so embarrassed that she starts stuttering over her words.

"Bella" I interrupt her, "It's quite all right, if you didn't notice, I quite enjoyed it. I know I shouldn't have and I was debating on waking you up, but you looked so peaceful that I didn't have the heart to wake you up."

"So you were just going to continue letting me rub your dick?" Her confusion rises, but I felt lust mix in with her emotions when I stated I enjoyed it.

"No, I wasn't. I was hoping you would stop so I wouldn't have to wake you. But I'd be lying if I said I wanted you to stop though." I felt honesty was the best policy in this case; I didn't want to be like Edward and leave stuff out or give her false impressions. "You fell asleep during the movie. It's 2 AM, why don't you go up in our spare bedroom and try and get a few more hours of sleep?" Luckily, we had finished the school year about a week ago so she didn't have to wake up for school.

"Yeah." She bit her lip and thought about it for a second. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

"Here let me help you up the stairs. You're tired and I wouldn't want you falling down them."

"That's so sweet Jasper, thank you." I stood up and reached out my hand for Bella to grab. She interlocked her fingers with mine and stood up letting me lead her up the stairs and into the guest room. I pulled the covers back for her and she crawled in.

Just as I turned to leave she called out my name. "Thanks for today Jasper, and I'm sorry again."

I smiled at her, "It's quite all right. Like I said, I quite enjoyed it." I see her cheeks automatically turn pink, which was my goal; it's so damn cute when she blushes. Her embarrassment and lust rise once again. I laugh out loud, "Goodnight Bella. If you need me just yell, I'll be in my study."

"Goodnight Jasper," She calls out.

I turn out the light, shut the door and walk into my study. I grab a civil war book and start reading, leaving my thoughts run wild. I think of Alice and wonder if I should call her, and check in or not. Deciding on not calling her, I send her a text.

**How are things? Did you guys make it there yet? –J**

It wasn't long before I received a response.

**Yes, we made it a couple hours ago. We're patrolling the area right now. We haven't seen anything suspicious yet. How's Bella? –A**

For a couple minutes I wondered if I should tell her what happened in Bella's sleep or not. Deciding against it, I texted back.

**Good, she's sleeping right now. –J**

Almost immediately I received a text back.

**Good. Take good care of her, Jasper. Remember, no matter what happens I'll always love you. –A**

**I will, don't worry. She's special. I'll always love you too Ali. –J**

After that, I didn't receive a text back so I sat back, tried to forget about all the guilt and deceit I was feeling right now and got lost in my civil war book. Around 7 I got up and walked down stairs. As an apology I decided I would cook Bella breakfast in bed. I watched the cooking shows with Esme occasionally so I know a little on how to cook breakfast. I made her pancakes and sausage with a side of corned beef hash. I wasn't sure if she liked it, but it was something I remembered from my childhood that my mama used to cook for us. I filled her up a glass with orange juice and brought it up to her in bed. I came through the door with the tray of food just as she was waking up.

"I made you breakfast in bed, darlin'" She sat up in bed and I sat it on her lap.

"Jasper, how'd you cook all this?" I explained to her how I sometimes watched cooking shows with Esme. "This is very sweet of you, thank you."

We sat in silence while she ate, "So what's on the agenda for the day, Jasper?"

I had a little bit of the day planned out, there was a waterfall about a 10-minute run from here that I was dying to take her too. It had a little lake by it with crystal clear water in it that you can swim in. "I have a surprise place I would like to take you to if you don't mind? You'll need your bathing suit." Luckily, today was one of those rare sunny days so it would be perfect.

"Sure, let me just get ready," Bella got up off the bed and we both walked to the doorway and parted ways. Her, to go to Edwards room to get ready and me to go to mine and Alice's room. I slipped on a pair of light blue and navy swim trunks with a white short-sleeve shirt to cover up my scars. I slipped on shoes and walked down to the living room where Bella was already waiting for me. She had on a pair of flip flops with beige shorts, a purple tank top and I could see a bikini peaking from the top of her shirt that was a light green. I better quit lookin' or I'm gonna get myself in trouble.

"Which way would you like me to run with you? It'll take about 10 minutes. Piggy back, bridal style or in the front with your legs wrapped around me? Kinda like a piggy back but in the front.

"Hmm.." Bella thought for a couple seconds. "The third one, I've never run with anyone like that and I'd like to try it."

"Alrighty then." Before she could blink I picked her up. I whispered in her ear, "Wrap your legs around me darlin'." Her breathing sped up but she did as she was told and wrapped her arms around my neck. She buried her head into my shoulder. "You ready?" She pulled her head back and I looked at her. Her heart was racin' as I looked into her eyes. I could feel myself getting lost in them, I could no longer hear the birds chirping outside or the sounds of the other animals. It was then that I noticed our lips were only inches apart and a magnetic pull seemed to be pulling them closer together. I really wanted to kiss her right now, feel her soft, warm lips on mine. I could feel her want and need mixing with mine.

**A/N – Cliffhanger! Sorry peeps. What'd you guys think? Again, I'm looking for a beta with experience! PM if you're interested.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The feedback you guys are giving is amazing! Thank you SO much. Keep it coming, people! **

**The Bond, Chapter Three**

**Bella's POV**

Jasper looks like he's going to kiss me. Oh, no. My body is reacting and I can tell I want it. But I can't do this to Edward and Alice. I can't. I'm faithful. I have to stop him. "Yes, I'm ready Jasper. Hurry up, I can't wait to see it!" He looks confused for a second, then smiles and he starts running. I squeeze my eyes shut tightly.

I can tell I broke the moment, thank god. I love Edward. I can't do that to him. I love him, yes. I don't care how irritating Edward is being right , Jasper looked so hot, as much as I shouldn't be thinking that right now. Edward. I need to call him. Luckily, I brought my cell phone so I could.

Before I knew it, Jasper stopped and set me on my feet. I looked around me and it was absolutely breath taking, the waterfall was a crystal blue that was surrounded by rocks that were absolutely huge, the water fell down into a small pool of water, just big enough for swimming around. Surrounding us was a meadow full of flowers.

"Oh my god," I looked around in awe. "Jasper, I don't ever think I have seen something more beautiful than this. It's gorgeous. This place, it's almost," I struggled to think of a word that fit, "romantic," I settled with.

"I know," He agreed. "I never brought any of the others here before. It's always been my get away when I needed to think. What do you say about hopping in the lake?"

"Sure," I agreed. I needed to call Edward first. Rid myself of these thoughts about Jasper. "I gotta call Edward real quick then I'll be in."

I was fishing for my cell phone, I seen his eyes darken slightly and his jaw tensed up. I quickly scrolled down to Edwards name, hit send, and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello, love." His melodic voice rang through.

"Hey, any news?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not, not a single thing. We can't figure out why. This may take a bit longer than expected." I could tell he was sad just by his voice.

"Oh," I was a bit sad at that too, I was hoping it wouldn't be long. "Well, good luck."

"How's Jasper's company been? He hasn't taken a bite out of you yet?"

My anger flared up at that comment, "No he hasn't and he won't either. He's not as weak as you guys think he is."

Edward chuckled, "Yes, Bella he is. He has no control. I don't see how Carlisle and Esme would ever let him take care of you and be okay with it. We're going to be lucky if you're even alive when we come home. Although, you are clumsy so you'll most likely end up killing yourself first without me to protect you. Try to be safe won't you, Bella? And leave Jasper keep an eye out on you, but never get too close to him. Stand at least 20 feet away from him. Don't speak to him. Only speak when spoken to. I don't trust his control, you smell blood smells far too divine and I need that scent to come home to. I miss it already. Alice is calling, Bella. I must go. Remember do as I say." With that he hung up on me. My anger was off the charts. How dare he go around bossing me and being rude and untrusting to Jasper! I could feel my love for Edward diminish even more.

If I was being honest with myself, I barely even loved him anymore. He's been treating me like shit for the past couple of weeks. I used to view him as perfect, as my forever. However, these past couple of weeks it's all been the same with him. Talking about my blood and how good it smells, bossing me around and expecting me to listen without question, not letting me speak for myself, and the list goes on and on. I have been realizing lately, that even before Volterra, it was like this, I just never said anything. It was as if I was viewing life through a blindfold. And after I saved him, that blindfold was ripped off.

I keep telling myself that it would change and it hasn't yet. Why do I even kid myself anymore. The more I think about it, Edward was changed at 17. At that age boys are naïve and will always be that way, add in the fact that he's from a different era and has different views. He'll never change, he'll forever be immature and misguided in his views.

I'm mature beyond my age, thanks to having to take care of my mother instead of the other way around. My maturity level is at least in my twenties, if not thirties. His, will forever be stuck at 17.

He's not my perfect Edward anymore. He's hardly even _my _Edward anymore, he barely touches me, kisses me, holds me, anything. He refuses to sleep with me at night, have I mentioned that yet? He did for the first week he was back and then he just quit, saying that I needed to adjust to sleeping alone, that I would sleep better without him.

And, Jasper. He's been nothing but great to me. He was holding me close just a few minutes ago while running, my scent had to be all he could smell and I'm still here. He has no control issues and if you ask me, they're probably better than any of the families except Carlisle and maybe Esme's. He was in a Vampire war and had to change humans on a daily basis. You must have enough bloodlust control for that.

"Bella?" Jasper questions.

"Yes?" I say it quite nastily and immediately regret it. It's Edward I'm mad at, not him. I keep telling myself. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."

"It's okay, darlin'." He smiles in understanding and before I could even blink I feel the rush of wind and then I'm soaking wet in the water. I swim up to the stop.

"Jasper!" I gasp. "How could you?"

"I'm sorry," he laughs. "You were so mad at Edward that I figured you could use a break and have a little fun." I make sure to muster up as much anger as possible. Quickly he swims over to me and pulls me into his arms, wrapping me in a hug. I can feel his cool breath, against my ear. "I'm sorry, darlin'. Could you ever forgive me?" His breath sends a shiver up my spine and I know he could feel what it was doing to me. Paybacks a bitch, Jasper.

I put my mouth right up against his ear, "I don't know, Jasper. Can I?" I blow agaist his ear, and then thinking about what Edward said about his control, decide to test it. Feeling daring, I placed a kiss against his earlobe, slightly parting my lips so he can feel the moisture. Quickly, I swim away and splash him in the face with water.

I laugh at the look of shock on his face. We continued on like this for hours, swimming splashing each other. At one point Jasper disappeared under the water and I was looking around to see if I could see him swimming under me and suddenly I was being lifted up, Jasper had me placed on his shoulders. I squealed in both delight and fear.

I felt my stomach growl with hunger, and looked up guiltily at Jasper. He laughed, "Got caught up in havin' too much fun. Time to get the human some food." He winked at me and we swam out of the water. I put didn't bother putting my clothes on seeing as they were gonna get wet. Jasper must have had the same thoughts because he didn't put his on either. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, I was in the same position as before. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I placed mine around his neck and held on.

Without thinking, I kissed his cheek. As my lips came into contact with his skin, I felt a shock go through me that I never felt before, it wasn't a bad one. It was a good one that went straight to my core. Suddenly I became more aware of everything. I could feel the water dripping down off of him, onto me, rolling down my chest and disappearing into my bikini top. I shivered at the coldness of it, my nipples going erect from the cold. This bikini was one Alice got me, it was barely covering any skin, and with Jaspers eyesight I knew he could see it. "Thank you for taking me here, Jasper."

Before I could become embarrassed, I pressed my nose into his shoulder, hiding my face and inhaling his scent. He smelled amazing, like oak trees and cinnamon. "It was my pleasure, Bella. Close your eyes, I'm gonna start running back."

Before I knew it, we were already back and inside. He slowed down to a human pace, and jogged up the stairs, still holding me and walked into the guest room. As he put me down, his eyes glanced over my body and darkened quickly and he wouldn't stop staring. I looked at him back, my eyes grazing over his chest. He had a well-defined six-pack, something Edward didn't have. His arms were muscular but not in the same way as Emmett's were.

"Uh," He stammered. "Bella? The bumpiness of the run must have, uh, affected your top."

Quickly I looked down and seen it had risen up completely exposing my full breasts to Jasper. Embarrassment and self-doubt flooded my emotions. Jasper was probably grossed out by them, seeing as I didn't have amazingly huge boobs. Quickly, I fixed it. My cheeks felt hot and I knew my entire face was probably red. Could this day get any worse?!

I quickly looked at the floor and went to go grab some dry clothes. I grabbed some and walked into the bathroom, glancing back at Jasper. I noticed he was still as a statue, my eyes traveled a little further south and noticed a little problem in his pants. My face grew even hotter and embarrassment was the only thing I could feel at that point. I quickly slammed the bathroom door shut and locked it. I pressed my back to the door and groaned in embarrassment.

I got dressed quickly seeing as I was shivering in my wet bathing suit. I sat on the tub for what felt like forever, not ready to face Jasper. The only thing that made me get up and leave the room was the constant growl of my stomach.

**A/N: Still looking for a beta! Anyone interested? A quick poll: who wants to see them kiss? And who wants it to wait a while longer? Thoughts! Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The feedback you guys are giving is amazing! Thank you SO much. Keep it coming, people! I have finally found a beta, thank you Xo BellaItalia oX!**

**The Bond**

**Chapter Four:**

**(Jasper's POV)**

Holy. Fucking. Hell. Bella had some delicious looking tits on her. I just want to grab them and run my tongue over them and suck them slightly while massag-

_'Okay, Whitlock. Get ahold of yourself. This is Bella we're talking about. Remember, Alice? You're wife?'_

I tried to shake the vision of Bella's boobs out of my head, but I just couldn't do it.

They were so perfect. Seeing her in the bikini was so fuckin' sexy. I just wanted to run my hands up and down the smooth, silky skin of her stomach, to her legs. It's not just her body either, she's gorgeous all around. Her emotions are the purest and rawest I've ever felt from a human or vampire. Like right now, I've never felt so much embarrassment and humiliation come from a human or vampire before.

But good god, this girls going to be the death of me. I'm thankful Edwards not here to hear my thoughts, I'm sure he'd try to rip me a new one. Hell, my wife's gonna rip me a new one if she finds out about these thoughts I'm havin' about Bella. But, I can't find it in me to care and I don't know why.

I've always felt a slight pull towards Bella, since the first day Fuckward brought her home. I assumed it was from her blood but I'm not so sure now. Like that day Bella cut her finger on her birthday, I didn't feel any bloodlust, even as she cut her finger. Which amazed me, it wasn't until Edward and the others got a sniff and Edward almost seemed to throw his bloodlust on to me, directed it at me, and threw Bella back into those glass plates, and I snapped.

I've never felt so guilty in my life. I know she doesn't blame me for it, but I blame me. Well, doucheward mostly. However, I still feel guilty. I guess not as guilty as I feel when I look at Bella and have the urge to grab her face and kiss her senseless.

Her personality, these past few days of talking with her and chatting with her, I've come to find out is amazing. I can feel myself being drawn to her even more.

The sound of the bathroom door opening snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up just in time to hear Bella let out a loud squeak and immediately shut the bathroom door again.

I chuckled, "Bella, darlin'. Please, come out, beautiful."

I received no response, but I heard her heart rate pick up at the sound of being called 'beautiful'.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about. Quit feeling embarrassed, humiliated, self-doubtful and all that jazz. I've never laid eyes on a girl more beautiful than you. Not even Rosalie or Alice. I know you're embarrassed about me seeing your breasts, but you shouldn't be."

Her emotions started to flood with flattery and thankfulness.

The door creaked open and she came out. "You sure do know how to woo a girl don't you, cowboy?"

For some reason hearing her call me 'cowboy' went straight to my dick. I willed it away and winked at her in response. "I can hear your stomach growling, let's get you some food."

I grabbed her hand and led her down the stairs and into the kitchen. While she was fixing her food I decided to get to know her a little better. "You love to read, right Bella?"

"Yes, I love reading the classics, Romeo and Juliet, Wuthering Heights, books like that. What about you? Do you like reading?"

"Yes, I do. Although, I prefer reading history. Before you met us, what did you want to major in, in college?" I asked.

"Something to do with English. Maybe teaching, writing, becoming a journalist... I just know I want it revolved around writing."

From then on, we talked about anything and everything. We talked late into the afternoon, moving from the kitchen to the living room. I popped in a random movie and we continued talking.

I learned about her past with Renee, how she spent her childhood taking care of her mother instead of the other way around. From 7 years old she started cooking dinner for her mother, making sure she was up for the day, and at 12 she started paying her mother's bills for her.

Finally, at 4 in the morning, I sent her to bed.

*0*

Two weeks had passed already.

I continued learning new things about Bella every day. It was amazing how much we had in common. Slowly, but surely, I found myself developing feelings for her and I could feel her developing feelings for me, as well.

We haven't found ourselves in any more embarrassing situations or almost kissing ever since that day. We've been enjoying every second spent with each other. The only times we didn't spend together were when I went hunting.

We never really heard from any of the Cullen's. Edward occasionally called Bella and the result was always Bella being pissed off and angered. I would pull her into my arms and soothe her until her anger calmed. Alice sent me a text here and there, but whenever Bella or I tried to contact them, they never answered.

Something just didn't feel right to me. It almost felt like they had abandoned us.

I found myself not caring, and Bella did, as well. We were enjoying each other's company. Currently, we were walking around the mall in Port Angeles. Normally, Bella hated shopping. But she said she wanted some new clothes, because hers were getting old and worn.

Shopping with her was nothing like it was with Alice. Bella went in a store here and there, not every single store like Alice did.

"Oh! Jasper, let's go in Macy's!" She pulled my hand in the direction of the store.

When we reached the teen's department, she went off in search of clothes. She had about 3 pairs of pants, 4 shirts, 4 tank tops, and 2 pairs of shorts by the time she was done. Nothing outrageous like Alice would.

Suddenly, her emotions started to get shy and nervous.

"What's up darlin'? What has you nervous?"

She bit her lip and looked around. I followed her line of sight.

Dresses.

I laughed, "Go look, sweetheart. I know it's not what you're used to. But maybe you'll find one that suits you, that you can feel comfortable wearing,"

She departed from me and looked for a while. I stood to the side, smiling at the sight of her.

She came back shortly with a couple dresses. We checked out and headed to the bookstore.

"Any types of books in particular you're looking for today, Jazz?" She looked up at me through her eyelashes.

"Yes, this new book just came out about the Civil War. I'm dying to see what they got wrong this time. It's apparently supposed to be the most realistic book about it." It irritated me just thinking about it. It always did.

The stories about the wars are believable to anyone who wouldn't know the difference, whoever, being I lived through the war and know what actually happened. It's fuckin' irritating to read a book and know it's completely wrong. It's like somebody writing a book about how the grass is purple and when you read it, you know it's wrong and the more you read it, the more it pisses you off but you can't help but continue reading.

Bella giggled, "Yes. I'm sure it's probably still completely wrong. You know, Jazz, you should write your own book under an alias. Write the war how it actually happened. Say you got the information from your ancestor's diaries or something."

My interest peaked as I thought about it. "That's not such a bad idea, Bella. I might just do that sometime."

We arrived at the bookstore and I picked out the history book that I was talking to her about. I saw a few more books that I've never read before and decided to go with those, also.

I wandered to where Bella was at and seen she had a few in her hand, as well. Alice in Wonderland, a Shakespeare works novel, and the Grimm Diaries series and prequels.

I grabbed the last book from her grasp, because I've never heard of it before. I skimmed the summary quickly and saw it was about Snow White becoming a vampire and it had other fairy tale characters that were of the supernatural.

I chuckled at the book and raised an eyebrow in question at Bella.

"What? It sounded interesting and I want to read about how they have vampires all wrong." She flashed me a grin and we headed for the checkout. I set my books up on the counter, grabbed hers from her, and set hers up as well.

"Jasper! You already bought me all those clothes that cost a fortune. You can't possibly buy me these, also!" She shrieked and reached to grab them back.

I blocked her from getting them, hurried, and paid before she could protest any further. "I want to. You deserve it." Without thinking, I kissed her on her forehead and pulled her into my arms. I felt her shock at first and was about to pull back when she wrapped her arms around me in response and I felt her contentedness and attraction.

After what felt like all too soon, I pulled back and kissed her nose.

She giggled at me. "Want to go see a movie now? There's a horror movie out that I've been just dying to see."

"Sure darlin'. Let's go put the bags in the car and we'll head over. I never would've pegged you for a horror movie person, Bella." I led her in the direction of the car.

"Normally, I'm not. It's called _Mama._ It's about two children who were raised by a ghost and they become to think of the ghost as their mother. It's supposed to be scary, also."

We set our bags in the back and I opened her door for her and then got in myself. Within minutes, we were at the theater.

I walked up to the ticket booth. "Two tickets for _Mama_ at 6, please."

The woman behind the counter smiled seductively at me. "Of course." She handed me the ticket and I paid. "Is there anything else I can help you with handsome?"

I rolled my eyes, "No thanks." She handed me my receipt and as we were walking away I seen she wrote her number down on it.

Without hesitating, I threw it in the trash. I looked at Bella and noticed she was radiating jealousy, doubt, and worthlessness.

"No need to be jealous, Bella. You're the girl I've begun to have feelings for more and more lately, not her."

Her heart rate and breathing sped up. Admiration, lust, love, and guilt flooded her emotions. It was then that I realized I just admitted to Bella that I had feelings for her, while having a wife. Oh, shit.

"You do?" She breathed out.

Suddenly, I was the one who was nervous now. I hesitated. "Yes, Bella. Honestly, I do."

"What about Alice and Edward?" She asked.

I had no immediate response to that, "Bella. I have no clue. I just know that I've started falling for you and ever since then Alice has been on the back of my mind. I don't think I love her in the same way that I used to. You've taken that place. I've talked to her twice since she left and both of those times were a text here and there. I've obviously taken a place in the back of her mind too. Although, I do think something's up with them ignoring us."

Shock went through her, "I-I-I" She stuttered. I could tell she was so shocked that she couldn't even speak.

"Shh," I placed my finger over her lips. "You don't have to say anything, right now. Let's go see the movie."

Since she was still in shock, I took her hand in mine, led her into the theater and sat towards the back.

Not much was said after that. Bella still had shock running through her but it was starting to fade.

The movie turned out to be a decent ghost story, although most of the humans thought the ending sucked because the little girl dies in the end. By the end of the movie, her shock had faded and the movie had caught her interest.

Upon leaving the theater she frowned, "I don't get why they had to make the little girl jump off the cliff and die. It's so sad! She was just a little girl."

"It's not real, Bella. It's just a movie. She didn't actually die." I told her trying to soothe her.

"I know, but still. That was such a terrible ending to a good movie." She frowned and I chuckled at how cute it looked.

I followed her to the car and we drove back to Charlie's house. "I gotta drop the car off at my house and I'll run back and wait for you in your room, darlin'."

She nodded her head and we said our goodbyes.

I was speeding the whole way back to the house, worrying about something happening to her. I parked the car and changed my clothes real fast and ran as fast as I could back to her place. She all, but consumed my thoughts lately, but I couldn't help but worry about Alice and the rest of the family.

Slowing my pace to a jog, I called Alice. When I received no answer, I called Edward. Again, I got no answer.

Weird.

I finally called Carlisle and after 5 rings he finally picked up.

"Jasper?" He answered.

"Carlisle? How is everything? Why hasn't anybody contacted me or Bella lately? Alice and Edward haven't been answering their phones."

He was silent for a little bit. I figured he was just gathering his thoughts. "Things have been very hectic around here. More people are getting killed all throughout Alaska and Canada and it's definitely a vampire, but we can't seem to track him or her."

"If you need my help, you know I'll be there as fast as I can." I offered.

"No, it's all right. Bella needs protection and you need to stay there for her. And as for Edward and Alice, I don't know why they haven't been answering their phones. I'm sorry your mother and I haven't called you guys. I knew you'd be alright, but we were so worried about this vampire killings and what would happen if they spread into the US and hurt Bella." It all sounded right, but I couldn't help, but think of how suspicious it all sounded.

"Alright," I sighed in defeat. "I'll let you go, but please remember to call us once in a while. Bella has been worrying about you, Esme, and Emmett like crazy. I'll let her know you guys are safe."

I said my goodbyes to him, put my phone back into my pocket, and continued running to Bella.

I noticed she had her window open so I jumped up and laid down on her bed waiting for her. I listened throughout the house and heard her and Charlie downstairs eating.

"I'm going to be going on a fishing trip with Billy and Jake tomorrow and I'll be gone the next couple of days." Charlie told Bella.

"Great! Catch us something big and I'll cook it for us as soon as you get home." I heard her gathering their plates and starting the dishes.

I laid back and tried to let myself feel peacefulness, calm, and tranquility. It gets a vampire into the closest state they can get to sleeping. I shut all thoughts off and just let myself feel.

I'm not sure how long I laid there before Bella walked back into the room and startled me.

"Were you trying to sleep, Jasper?" I could feel her amusement.

"Trying to. But for some reason it just wasn't working."

She laughed and walked over to me and sat down next to me. Her hair was wet and I figured that I must have been out longer than I thought if she had time to take a shower.

"How was dinner with your dad?" I asked her.

"Good. He's leaving for a fishing trip for the next few days."

"Does that mean I get you all to myself?" I asked her and smiled.

She snuggled into my side. "Yes, you do, cowboy."

Once again, hearing her say that went straight to my dick. And hearing her quiet giggle told me that she knew that.

"Bella," I chastised in warning.

"What's wrong, Major?" I haven't been called 'major' since I left Maria. But hearing that word leave her lips left me groaning.

"You're asking for trouble." I rolled over onto my side and looked at her.

"I know," she whispered.

For a second, all I was aware of was her beauty. The way her big, brown eyes shined when she looked at me, the smile that graced her lips, and the contentedness mix of emotions that she always had around me, although her lust was creeping in, also.

I couldn't tell you who started it but the next thing I felt was the heat of her soft lips against mine. It was like sparks flew, fireworks going off, electricity going through us. Whatever you want to call it, it's all the same. I've never felt something so good in my entire lifetime.

She rolled on her side and pressed her body into my harder, I grabbed the back of her head, deepening the kiss and running my hands through her hair. She tossed her leg on top of mine and brought herself even closer than before.

I ran my tongue over her lips and she parted them for me. As we fought for dominance, both of our lust was rising higher and before I lost control of my emotions, I slowed our kiss down and broke apart. Kissing her lips again gently one more time.

*0*

**A/N: There you have it! They finally kissed like you've all been waiting for. What do you guys think is up with the Cullen's? Why is Edward and Alice avoiding Bella's and Jaspers phone calls? What do you think is gonna happen next? Review with your answers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The feedback you guys are giving is amazing! Thank you SO much. Keep it coming, people!**

**The Bond**

**Chapter Five**

**Bella's POV**

Kissing Jasper was beyond anything I could ever have imagined. It was as if fireworks exploded around us as soon as his lips touched mine. It sent tingles throughout my whole body.

Holy. Hell.

As I parted my lips to allow him entrance into my mouth, I swear I was putty in his arms after that. Kissing Edward was nothing like kissing Jasper. Sure, I enjoyed it, but I didn't get all these amazing feelings.

He slowed down the kiss and pulled away, kissing my lips once more. Oh hell no. I wasn't having any of that after kissing this heavenly god. I grabbed the back of his head and yanked his lips back to mine. Feeling bold I ran my tongue over his lips, asking for entrance, which he gladly granted.

He flipped us on the bed so he was on top of me. I ran my hands down his back and grabbed his shirt, pulling it up so I could take it off. I felt him purring. _Purring? _I'd have to ask him about that later.

His lips left mine for a second, just long enough to take his shirt off. I ran my hands up and down his delicious abs, Jasper let out a groan and seconds later I felt him grind his hard-on into me.

Lust shot up through me to all new levels. I could tell Jasper was starting to lose his strong reign on his emotions because I could feel his lust mixing in with mine.

I swirled my tongue around his and gently sucked his into my mouth. He ground his hard-on into me again and he slipped his hand under my shirt, rubbing my skin, and slowly working his way up to my bra. Quicker than I could even process, he yanked his lips from mine, and had my shirt off in seconds before he was trailing kisses down my neck.

At that point, I knew Jasper had lost complete control over his emotions. I suddenly felt so many things at once. Lust, want, need, love, happiness, bliss, and the list goes on. I moaned out loud, his emotions making me feel even hornier. I thrust my hips up into him and wrapped my legs around his waist.

I thrust my hips up into him again and this time he thrust his down into me at the same time.

"Jasper," I moaned.

"Bella," He whispered, his voice husky. "I need you. You don't even understand. I've never needed someone before, not even Alice. But I need you."

I felt the same way as he did. These past two weeks of only hearing from Edward once, made me lose all respect for him. He broke his promise, again. And essentially, he left me. I mean, seriously, what kind of boyfriend claims that they love you and then doesn't even bother to call you?

A horrible one! He can't even shoot me a text.

Over these two weeks, I have found myself falling in love with Jasper slowly and thinking about Edward less and less, my feelings for him almost diminishing completely. Not that anyone could blame me, there's so many wonderful things about Jasper. He's passionate, intelligent, loving, caring, funny, handsome, intriguing, and oh my god I could go on forever.

Now, it's as if my heart beats for Jasper.

_Ba-bump ja-sper ba-bump ja-sper ba-bump ja-sper._

"I need you, too, Jasper," I whispered. Before I could even finish that sentence, Jasper had both of our pants off, leaving him nude and me in my underwear. With a burst of confidence that most likely came from Jasper being the sweet man he is, I reached behind my back and took my bra off.

He stared at me in awe and I could see the want in his eyes. "Bella, you're so beautiful and unbelievably sexy."

I grabbed his dick in my hands and started massaging it, causing him to moan out in pleasure and leaned down and took my nipple into his mouth.

We were both startled when we heard a cell phone ringing. Jasper let out a groan, found his pants and fumbled around for a second before finding his cell phone. His eyes flashed with anger for a second before coming, lying next to me on the bed, and answering.

"What do you want, fucker? I was busy." Jasper answered.

From his closeness I could hear the other person clearly. "_I know exactly what you were doin'. That's the exact reason why I'm callin' ya. It's not time, ya would have hurt her. You gotta have more control and work up to it, not just jump straight in. Listen, Char and I are on our way, we'll be there shortly after your human wakes up. We'll be at your place waiting for y'all. See you soon, fucker." _ The phone went silent before Jasper could get another word out.

He let out a loud sigh and turned to me. His eyes still black from lust, "He's right, darlin'. Although I would love to have sex with you right now. We gotta wait."

"I know," I agreed. "I think we both lost control. I'm getting tired, I should probably head to bed."

I pulled the covers up over Jasper and I and curled up into his side, not bothering to get dressed again, and not allowing him to either. I placed my hand around his hips and fell asleep contentedly.

I was still in this position when I woke up 8 hours later. I looked down at myself and my cheeks turned red from embarrassment and immediately shot out of bed, taking the blanket with me to keep me covered. I grabbed the first set of clothes I could find and ran into the bathroom.

I took my time taking a shower because I was still very embarrassed that he seen me naked. I stood in the shower probably a good half hour after I was actually done washing my hair and body. Deciding I made him wait long enough, I turned the hot water off and grabbed a towel, dried off, and then stepped out of the shower.

I brushed my teeth and slowly got dressed before heading to my bedroom to see Jasper.

He came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Darlin', there's nothing for you to be embarrassed about. You're gorgeous."

I huffed, knowing he was wrong but didn't say anything in response to that. "Let me just go eat breakfast real quick and then we can head over to your place to meet your friends."

He chuckled, "Alright baby."

I quickly went down to the kitchen as Jasper followed me. I got a bowl of cereal and ate it quickly. Soon after that, we left. With Jasper's fast driving, it didn't take us long to get to his house. Another car was in the driveway already waiting.

We got out of the car and walked up into the house.

"Damn Jasper! She's a pretty little thing. I bet she's tasty too!" A guy with blonde hair and bright red eyes said with a deep southern drawl while licking his lips.

"I might be tasty, but you're just going to have to find yourself another human. I'm off limits." I held onto Jasper's hand a little tighter than I did before.

"Don't let him scare you, sweetheart. He's all talk. I'm Charlotte and this idiot over here is my mate, Peter." She came over and gave me a hug.

Jasper interrupted us, "So, what are y'all even doin' here?"

"I had one of my feelings that things were gonna be gettin' pretty nasty for you guys soon. I thought you could use some help." Peter told him.

"Any feelin' as to why they're gonna get nasty?"

"Nah," Peter shook his head sadly. "I'm not positive."

Suddenly Jasper's phone started ringing startling us all.

"Hello?" He answered. I couldn't hear what the other person on the line was saying and I don't think Peter or Charlotte could either because they both looked curious and Peter looked as if he was straining to hear.

Jasper's eyes got as wide as saucers. "Are you serious?! What happened? Is everything okay? Is he all right? That should be impossible to happen to a vampire. Our bodies are dead for crying out loud!"

_What?! _

**A/N: Very short, I know! I apologize. This is mostly just a filler chapter for the next one. Give me your thoughts on what you think happened and to whom!**

**A quick poll for you guys. I got a couple ideas on another story that I want to write about Jasper and Bella of course. All human, for all of them. Tell me which one you think would be best!**

**Bella has always been the good girl. Got straight A's, never got into trouble, and well-respected by everyone around her. Her identical twin sister, Alice was the exact opposite. Alice drags Bella to a party one night. What happens when Bella ends up in bed with Jasper.. Alice's boyfriend and later finds out she's pregnant.**

**Bella and Jasper have been best friends since they were born and they have always been inseparable. They grew up down the street from each other. Their dads were friends from working at the Police Station together. They did everything together. And then puberty kicked in. With puberty, comes hormones, and everything is always complicated when hormones are involved. And when they turned 13, everything changed. They go from being best friends to best friends with benefits.**

**Bella has a rare condition, cone-rod dystrophy. A condition where she slowly becomes blind. After finding this out, she's given 3 months before she goes completely blind. That same day, she meets Jasper who does nothing but make her forget. And she does nothing but lie to him and keep her condition from him. Will she tell him before it gets to be too late?**

**R&R guys! Love you all!**


End file.
